The invention relates to a logistics network and a method for controlling a logistics network. More particularly, the invention is directed to a logistics network of the type having edges and nodes by means of which acceptance, processing, and passing on of mailed articles are carried out in a temporally and locally predetermined sequence, the network including devices in order to detect discrepancies between required data, which describe the logistic network state, and measured actual data.